


Day at the Beach

by Kpopnlockit



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: What else to do on rainy days off but run and write for my favorite Kpop Boys!  -admin r





	Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> What else to do on rainy days off but run and write for my favorite Kpop Boys! -admin r

You stretched out further on your towel, enjoying the heat of the sun’s rays. You hadn’t been out in what felt like forever and today you were getting positively baked in the sunlight. It felt amazing. You’d gone to the beach on your one day off to catch the sunlight and take a nice nap while the summer breeze passed over the ocean. Your book had lost its page as you had dropped it when you fell asleep. You blinked sleepily as you looked to the side to see kids playing volleyball and families running up and down the shore. You smiled, you hadn’t seen your mom in over a year, but it reminded you of going to the beach and feeding the swans when you were little. You turned the other way and saw a blurry figure slip behind some sand dunes. You sat up to clear your vision, because it didn’t look right, but nothing was there. You shook your head and reached over to find your water bottle empty. You groaned, it cost a fortune to get bottled water from the cabana. You looked around for a water fountain, but saw nothing. Another blur caught your eye and you spied the bathrooms. You stood and brushed sand off your legs and bee lined to the bathroom. Not only would it have free tap water, but also after falling asleep you really had to use the restroom.

You entered into the dark, poorly lit building and heard a scuffle as the door creaked shut. You didn’t think about it much until you noticed that the handicap stall was closed, but there were no feet underneath. “Hello?” you called. “Is anybody here?” no one answered, so you shrugged and went to fill your water bottle. As you turned on the tap you thought you heard another noise, and called out again, but again did not get a response. You shook it off and continued filling the bottle. A sneeze broke the silence. “Who is there!?” you called, alarmed. “Sorry!” a deep voice answered back from the stall. A head popped up and you could see that there was a man in the ladies handicap stall. “What are you doing here?!”. He looked chagrined. “I lost my trunks, it was the closest place to hide.” You dropped your guard a bit. No one would be strange enough to make up a lost shorts story. You looked at him for a moment; he looked very familiar. “Uhm, do you need some help?” you asked quizzically, confused as to how hiding here would have helped him at all. He looked around nervously and nodded. “I’ll be right back!” you promised. You left your water bottle on the counter and hurried out back into the sunlight. What felt cool before was now scorching hot after being inside and the sand hurt your feet. You scooped up your book and towel and practically ran back to the bathrooms. You checked to see if anyone was present before saying “Here” and handing the hand that appeared over the stall your beach towel. He wrapped himself in it and emerged from the stall.

He was not bad looking, not as sculpted as some of the men on the beach, but attractive in a cute way and not to shabby in the body department. “Do you need a ride some where?” you asked, before he could answer, your mouth fell open in shock, “Omigosh! You’re P.O.!!!” you nearly shrieked, covering your mouth once you realized you were in a very awkward predicament. “Sorry, Uhm, here, ah….” You stumbled over what to say next, “I love your music! BaStarz is my new favorite!!!”, He looked at you skeptically. He took a slow step backward towards the stall again. “You’re not going to take a picture are you?” He asked, suddenly looking like a deer in the headlights. You giggled, “Only if you want me to.” You said in an innocent voice, the brilliant shade of red that he turned was a reward. “Come on, we’ll get you some shorts.” You turned to exit, but stopped, as he didn’t begin to follow. “What? I don’t bite!” He stepped forward hesitantly and followed you from the building, you kept an eye out to be sure that no one saw. You waved him towards the parking lot, walking along nonchalantly. He shuffled awkwardly, “Hey! Act natural!” you pushed him gently towards your vehicle. “He froze up completely as you pulled your keys from your beach bag. “What?” you asked. He shook his head and started backing up. “What is it?” you asked. “I thought you wanted to go get some shorts, or go back to your hotel?” He took another step back, shaking his head harder. “What? You think I’m going to kidnap you or something?” You were getting frustrated. He stepped back slowly. “Ugh! Fine!” You grabbed your wallet out of the car and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards some tourist stalls. “Maybe they’ll have something here,” you said. He seemed to relax a bit and went with you towards the stalls willingly.

“Hrm.. What about…. These!” You held up the most ridiculous pair of shorts you could find. His shocked face made you laugh, “or…. These!” you held up the same pair in a different color. “No?” He cracked a smile. You grabbed a pair of bright blue shorts with a monkey print. “I’ll just get these then” you flounced off to the cashier and handed over the money. He seemed uncomfortable when you paid, but considering he had nothing on him, he really did not have a choice. You handed them to him and he went into the changing room. When he came out he handed you back your towel, blushing simultaneously as he realized you had been walking around in only your tanning bikini. You blushed shyly as his eyes roamed over you. “We should get back. The guys are probably looking for you.” You wrapped the towel around your own waist and set back towards the beach. He ran to catch up to you, “Wait!” you turned, “What is your name?” You walked forward a few steps, “____”. He stepped up to meet you again, “Well, thank you, _____”. “Sure, no problem.”

You went on your separate ways on the beach and you found your previous spot in the sun undisturbed. You tried to read, but your mind kept popping up images of P.O. hiding in the stall that made you lose focus. You rolled onto your back and closed your eyes, the sun had shifted so it wasn’t as hot and the sunbathing time was almost over. “______, Watch out!” You heard a deep voice shout and you startled awake, sitting up just in time to get smacked with a Frisbee. “Ow!” You exclaimed, rubbing your arm. You looked up to the shocked faces of the boys from Block B. “Oh!, I’m sorry! Are you hurt, ____!?” P.O. rushed towards you and the other boys crowded around. “I…I’m fine” You picked up the Frisbee and stood. You smiled and took off with the Frisbee, throwing it back when you hit the shoreline and laughing as they scrambled to catch it. You played with them until the sun began to fade and you were all sweaty and tired. “Hey, Jihoon, how do you know this chick?” Zico prodded as you sat near the fire someone had built on the sand. “She helped me out earlier” he stated simply, giving you a small smile and winking behind Zico’s back. You burst into a fit of giggles. Zico looked around confusedly while Jaehyo and Minhyuk made lewd comments and suggestions. Jihoon turned a bright shade of red as they continued. You wrapped your towel around your shoulders and wished that you had brought something else to wear. The guys were getting rowdy again and you got up to walk the shoreline. You walked into the tide and felt the water rush up your calves. It made you colder, but it was a fresh feeling. You turned and walked back towards the fire. “It was wonderful to meet you all, but I best be going home. It’s getting rather cold.” You smiled and waved, making your way to the other side of the fire to find the parking lot, but were stopped by a hand tugged you to sit. Taeil smiled at you and handed you the shirt he had been wearing moments ago, “Stay” he smiled. “Jihoon likes you”. You blushed hard and sat down next to him, slipping the shirt over your head. It was still warm. Jihoon looked at the two of you oddly across the fire. Kyung came out of nowhere behind you, yelling in your ear that he had marshmallows. You screeched and nearly jumped into the fire in your attempt to get away. He took over your spot and ripped open the bag of marshmallows. You looked at him dirtily and sat near Jihoon. It got darker and darker and you really should have left hours ago. The fire was dying down and nearly everyone was slumped over somewhere. You and Jihoon had been talking and you could feel your eyes closing and you lay on your blanket staring at the sky. When you awoke you felt warm and comfortable as the night air breezed over you. You could hear a heartbeat under your head and realized you were nestled to the side of Jihoon. You opened your eyes and blushed as you saw that he was sleeping as well.

You heard a camera click and a flash blinded you momentarily. You sat up startled and smoothed your hair back from its escaping ponytail. “Not funny guys!” You dusted sand off your arm, “Why didn’t anyone wake me?” Jihoon rolled over and threw an arm over you that ended up around your legs keeping you from standing. “What time is it? I have work tomorrow!” you panicked. You grasped around frantically for your things. “I’m supposed to lead a rehearsal at the theatre with a new band, and I’m going to be so tired, I’m going to get fired!” You tried to stand and fell over Jihoon, waking him up with a start. “Sorry! Sorry!” You tried to untangle yourself unsuccessfully. Zico walked over and tapped your shoulder, “Uhm, _____?” You whipped around, “Yes?” He scratched the back of his head, “I’m sure the band won’t mind, I mean… they’ve been out just as late as you”. You got angry, “How would you even…Oh!.. oh!” the realization hit you like a bomb. “I’m working with… you guys tomorrow?” He nodded. You laughed and fell back onto the ground next to the heavily blushing Jihoon. “Oh thank God!,” you chortled, “But I still have to go home.” You freed yourself from Jihoon and stood. “I’ll see you all tomorrow”

As you got in your car you heard a bleep come from your almost dead phone. It was from a strange number. “See you tomorrow cutie ;)”. You blushed to yourself and left the beach, eager fro practice the next day.


End file.
